Les Corps incandescents
by LoloVoldy
Summary: La vérité sur la relations entre les membres du trio légendaire. Entre leur histoire passée et l'après quatrième grande guerre des ninjas.


**Auteur**** :** LoloVoldy

**Titre**** : **LesCorps incandescents

**Rating**** : **M.

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto (Heureusement pour les personnages XD)

**Résumé**** :**La vérité sur la relations entre les membres du trio légendaire. Entre leur histoire passée et l'après quatrième grande guerre des ninjas.

**Pairing**** : **Tsunade/Orochimaru /Jiraiya/Naruto !

**Les Corps incandescents**

**Chapitre 1**

L'entraînement venait de se terminer. Leur Sensei n'y avait pas été de main morte, et c'est épuisée que Tsunade rejoignait le vestiaire des filles, tandis qu'Orochimaru et Jiraiya allèrent dans celui des garçons.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, un cri de douleur se fit brusquement entendre.

-Jiraiya, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore? Demanda Orochimaru avec lassitude en approchant de son compagnon qu'il voyait avachis sur un banc.

-Rien de bien méchant, c'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais blessé durant l'entraînement, dit ce dernier en lui montrant le haut de sa cuisse qui était entaillé profondément sur quinze centimètres.

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant? Tsunade aurait pu te soigner. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai quelques bases en ninjutsu médical, ne bouge pas, dit le jeune homme au long cheveux d'ébène alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol, entre les cuisses de Jiraiya.

-Quoi? Mais non, voyons, je t'ai rien demandé. Arrête ça tout de suite, fit Jiraya, qui pour tenter d'échapper au contact des mains de son ami, se leva précipitamment avant de trébucher brutalement sur le carrelage du vestiaire.

-Pfff, regarde moi ça, tu es vraiment pitoyable Jiraiya. Cesse donc de faire ton bébé et laisse-moi te soigner, dit Orochimaru en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, avant de poser ses deux main à plat sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Jiraiya ferma fortement les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il voyait. De plus, quand il se mit à le masser légèrement en remontant, l'inévitable se produisit malgré toute la force de sa volonté.

-Jiraiya, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en érection? Demanda Orochimaru, avec son tact légendaire, en voyant se déformer le sous vêtement de son ami.

-Rooh merde, c'est pas ce que tu crois...putainnn, pourquoi faut toujours que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose... j'en ai marre sérieux, fit le garçon au long cheveux blanc, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il ramenait ses cuisses contre son ventre, histoire de cacher un peu son malaise.

-Tu ne m'as pas expliqué la raison de ce...cette envie? Demanda Orochimaru, qui, un peu gêné malgré tout, avait du mal à trouver ses mots pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Toi qui est si intelligent, t'as qu'à deviner tout seul, dit Jiraya en évitant son regard, fixant ses pieds nus.

Soudain, Orochimaru se jeta sur Jiraiya et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Trop surpris pour réagir ou s'en vexer, Jiraiya ouvrit la bouche, laissant ainsi la langue d'orochimaru franchir ses lèvres.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, alors qu'ils se goûtaient pour la première fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, et restèrent le regard fixé dans celui de l'autre.

-Pou...Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demande Jiraiya, encore chamboulé par cet échange passionné.

-Parce que tu le voulais, non? A priori tu es amoureux de moi, fit Orochimaru, les lèvres rougies, alors qu'il n'affichait aucune émotion, comme toujours.

-Heu..oui c'est vrai que je le voulais...mais,heu...toi aussi? Tu m'aimes? Demanda Jiraya, les yeux pleins d'espoir, ne lâchant pas sa taille.

Orochimaru sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour en fait. Mais au vu de ta réaction, tu le voulais, et comme tu es mon ami, je voulais te faire plaisir, alors je t'ai embrassé, répondit mécaniquement Orochimaru, ne voyant pas le regard blessé de son ami.

-Mais Oro, tu es comme tout le monde, un être humain, tu dois bien ressentir des émotions, non? Car bien sûr ça m'a fait plaisir, mais je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé parce qu'on est amis. Car être ami avec quelqu'un et être amoureux c'est différent, tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Jiraiya.

-Et c'est quoi cette différence? Lui demanda sérieusement Orochimaru, semblant très intéressé par la question.

-Eh bien...heu disons que, contrairement à un ami, tu sais que tu aimes quelqu'un quand par exemple...la personne te manque quand elle n'est pas avec toi, tu penses beaucoup à elle, ..ou encore tu pourrais risquer ta vie pour elle, comme lors d'un combat quoi, expliqua Jiraiya difficilement.

-Alors toi tu mourrais pour moi parce que tu m'aimes? Lui demanda Orochimaru, perplexe.

-Bien sûr. Et toi, tu as une personne qui compte dans ta vie? Le questionna Jiraya.

-Et bien les seules personnes que je côtoie sont le sensei, toi et Tsunade. Et c'est vrai que vous me manquez quand vous n'êtes pas là, je me sens tout seul. Et je sais aussi que, lors d'un combat difficile, je n'hésiterai pas à vous protéger au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait, répondit Orochimaru en inclinant la tête sur le côté, geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait beaucoup.

-Cool, mais alors ça veut dire que... commença Jiraiya sans finir sa phrase.

-Oui, finalement , je t'aime Jiraiya. Et j'aime Tsunade aussi donc, résonna Orochimaru devant tant de logique.

-Oui, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup Tsunade. Mais elle...qu-est-ce qu'elle ressent pour nous?Demanda Jiraiya.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, faudrait lui demander si elle risquerait sa vie pour nous, non? Demanda Orochimaru dans toute sa logique.

Jiraiya éclata de rire, avant de se pendre à son cou et de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

A suivre...

PS: Un petit commentaire ça coûte rien svp !

Note de Sevy4eveR : Lolo a raison ... Vous savez quoi faire ! ^^

Bon, le décor est planté, y plus qu'à … Bon boulot !


End file.
